


咖哩

by KensakiVC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensakiVC/pseuds/KensakiVC
Summary: 就是結婚後的海馬和城之內，因為咖哩而快樂地渡過一晚。純粹試寫。





	咖哩

一日城之內在超市發現一種叫”retoruto-R18咖哩”。聽說這咖哩可以辣到令全身疼痛無比。他想挑戰這款咖哩，可是不想連累自己的好友遊戲，死黨本田的話搞不好會想盡辦法遁走。於是把心一橫決定帶上海馬陪自己墊背。

 

“這是……” 從公司回來的社長回家突然間聞到很濃郁的咖哩香味，從廚房的方向走去，見到城之內邊哼調子邊做做料理。

 

忽然城之內感受到有力的臂膀從身後擁抱自己，就伸手撫摸自己身後男人柔順的棕髮。「歡迎回家，晚飯是咖哩哦。」

 

「咖哩嗎……」海馬定眼一看，城之內正在煮的咖哩看起來跟一般的咖喱沒什麼差別。

 

「什麼啊，看你的表情好像在懷疑我的手藝似的。」城之內努力忍住想整海馬的表情，用勺子把一丁點咖哩，在嚐味用的小碟子盛起來，並移到海馬嘴邊示意“要不要試一下味道如何？”

 

但海馬卻露出商業式的微笑，反過來往城之內親一口。「我想還是等到吃飯的時候再嘗吧。」

 

「好啊。」才結婚幾個月，城之內已經能大致讀懂海馬的心思。心知對方是知道這份咖哩是辣的所以才不去嘗的。不過到晚餐時他一定會吃到的，所以城之內不擔心海馬會循走。想到海馬很辣到不行的表情就滿心愉悅。

 

哼哼…真期待。

 

這想法在海馬和城之內的心中意外地心有靈犀的想著。

 

在開飯時間，城之內默默盯住海馬將第一口咖哩送入口中。海馬只是說：「美味。」的評語，臉上不單沒有什麼變化，甚至連一滴汗水都沒有流出來。城之內疑惑了。

 

「就只有這樣？沒別了？」在海馬品嚐第二口時，城之內疑問。

 

「沒錯啊，很美味。不信你嘗嘗看。」

 

據說這款咖哩的幸辣等級可真的給每個人吃都會從味蕾中噴出火來，甚至會手忙腳亂的牛奶來沖淡辛辣的味道。嗅覺敏銳的城之內光聞咖喱香氣就能想像出那到底有辣，但見海馬完全不當一回事。難道真不辣嗎？城之內心想。於是拿起湯匙挖起一口咖哩送到嘴里……

 

「哇啊啊啊~~~~~~~~好辣啊~~~~~~」當舌尖觸碰咖哩的瞬間，近乎痛楚般的辛辣馬上擴散城之內全身每一處神經。滿面通紅，火辣的味覺像在把喉嚨裡的水分蒸干，都快放出黑炎彈來。反射性的縮緊身體發抖。「痛死了~~~~~~」

 

「哇哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~~~~~~~活該啊~庸才~」從進門開始海馬就知道城之內正打著某個鬼主意，本想正面接招看看的。沒想到這咖哩就只有這程度就能令城之內辣到要死要活，簡直復仇不成反被殺。看到城之內像是尾巴著猴子一樣跳來跳去就高聲狂笑起來。

 

城之內在杯子上倒杯牛奶來調和辣的味道。「可惡啊……海馬，你坑我………Q口Q」城之內臉紅紅的帶著哭腔。

 

「哼，那是你弱爆了。城之內。這種程度的辣就受不了。」俯視城之內被辣得全身冒汗，而汗水從臉頰順著輪廓滑到脖子。海馬就覺得喉嚨有點干澀。再加上被汗水沾濕的衣服，特別在胸上的兩顆果實也被辣得挺起身子，並跟貼服的布料掙扎。

 

海馬稍為俯身靠近城之內細語：「假如你能做出能令我辣到出一滴汗的咖喱晚餐。就給你在當晚可以下克上的獎勵。」他深知城之內每晚都有下克上的心思，可奈何哪有一次都是海馬一壓到結束，令城之內有點喪氣。

 

所以聽到能上一次海馬的城之內好像渾身充滿力量。宣言一定會做出能把海馬辣暈的咖哩。然後幾天後。一盤充滿煉獄色彩的岩漿咖哩端到海馬面前。海馬看身旁的城之內充滿自信。於是吃了一口。

 

！！！

 

城之內仔細觀察海馬的臉，終於在他白晢的肌膚上流出一滴汗水。就手舞足蹈的興奮狂呼成功了~~~~！！但是什麼叫作樂極生悲呢。就是指接下來的事。

 

本來城之內興高采烈的期待終於可以上海馬一次。誰知才吃一口自己特製的咖哩後，下一秒頭海中突然被核武器炸出個巨大蘑菇雲。

 

看到城之內被自己做的咖哩辣暈在地。海馬知道計劃通了。但有點預想外的是今次的咖哩的辣度似乎會持續一晚的時間，那股辛辣的痛覺就像有人用皮鞭在早被打瘀的傷口上多痛打好幾回一樣。

海馬看著昏過去的城之內，因為終極咖哩帶來的辛辣感覺，令城之內的全身滲出大量的汗水形同流水像的一滴又一滴掉下。正因為全身濕透的城之內實在過於誘人才勾起了海馬的慾火。這事要是給城之內知道肯定會各種反抗或者不再弄咖哩。

 

海馬抱起城之內進入卧室，他小心地將熟睡的人放在床上。看到正在上下起伏的胸膛上的兩顆小果粒仍然硬挺起來。不禁伸出手指往一邊挺立的小尖端上，用若有若無的力度輕按。從指腹傳出乳頭正以硬度來抵抗從上方輕壓下來的表皮，又硬又有彈性的觸感令人欲罷不能。

 

加上乳頭再怎麼努力變硬都是徒勞，越是硬挺就表示越敏感。稍用一點力按壓。城之內感覺到一股電流從胸部的尖端傳來，眼簾有輕微抖動的反應。反射性扭頭使漂亮的脖子露出來。

 

被汗水打濕的衣物貼服地勾勒出標緻的身體輪廓。那迷人的姿態視覺刺激著海馬的神經。

 

自身體所感受到的異樣漸漸變得清晰，口腔仍殘留著咖喱味，舌頭還在激辣的痛楚中麻痺著，甚至繼續鞭打身體每處痛覺神經。可正因這些疼痛讓城之內從中感受到快感。痛覺和快感正不停互相轉換。身上每處性感帶像通電一樣，渾身都被快感所刺激，更至像被火燒起來一樣。

 

「啊……嗯啊…海，海馬…」在火辣的痛覺驅使下被海馬的技巧將城之內身上的敏感點推向高潮的頂點，下腹的異樣感令他難耐的搖晃頭顱。開始本能的扭動腰技直到射的一刻才霎時張開雙眼。

 

海馬的大腿突然有一陣濕熱的觸感。他抬頭看一眼正用雙手遮掩羞恥的城之內，就邪笑道：「這次如此輕易就射了，平常都會再多忍耐一會的。」

 

「吵，吵死了……/////」清醒過來城之內惱羞成怒。「說好的我上你呢！！」

 

「呵呵~我還以為你忘了。」海馬雖然對勝負極其執著的高傲之人，但還算是個賞罰分明的人，會給勝者該有的獎勵。於是一把將自己和城之內反轉，讓城之內跨坐在身上，但大腿仍夾在城之內的雙腿之間。

 

城之內想挪挪屁股，可身體卻因剛才一次高潮而沒能使出多少力氣。他看著躺在自己身下的海馬俊俏的臉龐，想像到對方被操得欲仙欲死的表情，心中就湧起一股罪惡感。伸出發抖的手在海馬身體探索人體敏感的地方。

 

在高中時期看過AV當然知道怎麼弄，先把兩人身上的衣物都脫掉，可是因太興奮導致接下來動作太急進。海馬一副沒有要高潮的樣子，令城之內有點喪氣。

 

「怎麼了？需要我教教你嗎？」海馬玩味的笑了笑，伸手從城之內的腰部往上撫摸上胸部。當指尖觸摸到挺立的乳頭。「這裡捏得要有節奏，像這樣。」

 

「哇~~啊！！啊啊…，哈啊~~~~~~~不…啊~」被海馬揉捏胸前的兩顆小點的力度不單時大時小，還一時左邊一時右邊，甚至兩邊同時上。就像在打遊戲機手柄一樣充滿技巧性地輸入高潮的指令。城之內就這樣輕易地被人操到弓起腰身。

 

天啊~~太……太爽了。不……不行啊…

 

城之內的後穴開始本能一吸一吐，然而目前是沒有東西能滿足饑渴的小穴，只好往海馬的大腿蹭。而海馬用躺著的姿態仰視的城之內想要的表情真心別具一番風味。同時也看到他的搖杆高高站起，下腹開始熱起來。

 

「城之內。」

 

「…………」城之內努力雙手支撐身體，似乎還在感受著胸部的快感。他恍惚的凝視海馬。

 

「想要嗎？」

 

「/////////才，才不想要呢！………」但口是心非的他實在太想要那種滿足感。良久只好含羞的再努力一把挪移身子，用臀瓣把身下人的肉夾在隙縫裡上下磨擦，並想用手指自行開發小穴。

 

「嗯！……庸才，等下。」海馬稍為坐起，伸手從抽屜裡拿潤滑劑。一手把城之內拉到自己身前進行激情的接吻。一手打開蓋子後就往城之內的背上倒下來，涼快的凝膠液慢慢順著背部的曲線滑入臀部的隙縫裡。

 

城之內的口腔再被辛辣的劇痛刺激到舌頭每一處神經。同時背部那冰涼黏滑的液體也刺激身體的官能。更加無所適從的扭動身體。「嗯…哈嗯…」

 

激吻過後開始轉移陣地，海馬的舌頭從嘴角退出後一路滑到脖子，並在脖子上吸吮，像吸血水螅似的吸出很多既深刻又不同的形狀。耳邊聽著城之內呻吟的搖籃聽得十分悅耳。

 

雙手也沒有閒著，一手繼續有節奏地揉搓挺硬的乳首；一手開發正在吸吸吐吐的小穴。直到三根手指當中的一根碰觸到某個點。城之內又一次弓起背部。「啊！……那裡…嗯！…不，不行……」

 

海馬心想這應該可以了。將積蓄而久的肉柱頂端對準穴口，使勁的插入，稍慢慢退一點再推進，直至戳到身體最敏感的一塊就停止動作。城之內疑惑得看著海馬。

 

「不是要上我的嗎？自己動動看。」海馬笑得十分壞心眼。

 

媽的！！都到這時候了還在耍我！城之內只好動動身驅做活塞運動，然後每當身體往下壓時，體內的肉柱都能恰到好處的戮中前列腺，同時能感受到那正在一步一步膨脹。「嗯！……啊！…哈啊！！」他開始不敢再動了。

 

海馬見狀就捉住他的腰用力一壓，城之內猛然驚呼，腦袋瞬間一片空白。下腹的某處像是失去防守的噴出白色的乳濁液。

 

「r啊哈……抱歉…」城之內發現精液不小心濺到海馬的臉。可是道歉並沒有什麼作用。

 

「給我舔。」海馬命令道。

 

到了這地步，城之內唯有去服從，他努力忍著羞恥，賣力的把海馬臉上的精液舔干淨，儘管味道難以入口。每吞一口精液身體都不由得抖震，當他吞入最後一口精液時。

 

「啊---！」海馬突然動一下腰，埋在深淵的肉柱頂撞敏感點。這令城之內的肉壁夾的更緊。舒張和收縮的速度跟心跳一樣快，呼吸也變得急速。按摩著被包裹的肉柱。海馬愉悅的加快了腰部的動作。

 

很熱………很熱啊………

 

現在城之內就覺得自己在騎馬一樣，體內的肉柱又多次把敏感點撞得渾身騷麻。加上胸前的乳點又被海馬修長的手指挑逗，以及之前的吃過咖哩的辛辣知覺還殘留在體內，很快又迎來一次高潮。再次被肉壁夾緊的肉柱終於射出一陣溫熱，令城之內再射出白濁後倒在海馬身上。兩人都在房間裡喘息……

 

到第二日早上，床上先醒的海馬在城之內的耳邊用低沈的聲線說：「今晚的菜單是咖哩飯。」下一秒城之內很氣的瞇眼。「 你休想！」他決定咖哩還是做甜好了。

 

【End】


End file.
